


A place to feel a little less sad

by Zarhara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homeless!Boyd, Homeless!Erica, Homeless!Isaac, Human AU, Hurt!Sties, Light Angst, M/M, Slight bad touch, homeless!Derek, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarhara/pseuds/Zarhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laura's death Derek didn't want to have to deal with being truly alone. Therefore, he took to the streets, becoming another faceless person roaming New York looking for sanctuary. One winter day Derek follows a girl named Erica to one of the city's homeless shelters. Where he thought he would find shelter for one night he found something so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to feel a little less sad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) and thank you for taking the time to look at my fic (and hopefully also reading it)
> 
> It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own
> 
> Honestly, this is just a little drabble I did while I was on vacation. I had major writers block, and needed something else to write, and this fic just sorts happened...  
> I have no idea how homeless shelters in America work, but hopefully it isn't too far of the mark. I think it might be slightly crack like, but I'm not really sure? I have no idea what this is. I got the idea for this fic after doing some charity work for a shelter in Copenhagen. It was winter so we collected money for scarves and gloves and baked them Christmas cookies :)
> 
> Please read the tags. The attempted rape is in the past and it is only discussed, so it shouldn't be too graphic, but if this kinda thing triggers you, please read with caution.

Derek isn’t really homeless. He still has the apartment that he shared with his sister Laura, but he doesn’t like to be there anymore. It feels empty without her loud laugh and warm mischievous personality filling up the space. He’s all alone now, but somehow it would make it all the more real if he had to return to their small apartment alone. So he doesn’t. Instead, he roams the streets of New York like so many others, effortlessly fitting in. People always judge him and label him straight of the bat, but that’s okay. That means he belongs somewhere. 

He quickly understood the rules of living on the street. It came easily to him in a way normal social behavior never did. Most of the time it meant that he had to be angry. When he was angry, everyone always left him alone. He preferred to be in the periphery of everything. Just left alone to observe as the world kept on spinning. 

In the beginning, getting money for food had been easy. He knew what he looked like, and let that play to his advantage. When his clothes was still relatively clean and his beard was clean shaven and later long enough to give him a handsome rugged look the money had practically been pouring in. People liked the way he looked. They thought he was beautiful, and gave him money almost as a thank you for letting them ogle him. They were so very wrong, but Derek didn’t correct them because he needed the money. He didn’t tell them that he was anything but beautiful. He didn’t tell them that he had gotten his entire family killed or that he was a monster burdened with guilt and self-loathing. He didn’t, but he wanted to. He wanted to scream at the world that he didn’t deserve any kindness or any helping hand. He gave most of the money to some of the others. There was a single mom, who had been kicked out of her apartment and a girl who could barely afford the medication for her epilepsy. 

Then one day the money stopped coming in. People walked past him without a second glance. His clothes and face were too dirty and his beard had become too long. It was okay, it was what he had wanted. At least now, he wasn’t practically stealing the money from the others living on the street. The single mother had moved away. She had some friend in California who she could live with. She took her five year old son with her. 

At some point during the winter, Derek followed Erica, the blond girl with epilepsy, to a homeless shelter. It was located on the outskirts of New York, tucked away between old forgotten houses. There was no sign indicating that it was in fact a homeless shelter, but Derek saw at least three other homeless people he recognized from the streets enter the house. He had been outside for an hour, debating whether or not he should go in, when Erica and some blonde boy Derek didn’t know came marching out the house. They both grabbed unto each of his sleeves and pulled him into the house. The boy left the minute they entered the house and found his way over to a plate of something that smelled delicious. Erica gave Derek a long look as he took in the surroundings. She patted his head almost like you would with a young child before she bounded up the wooden stairs leading to the second floor. The first thing Derek noticed about the interior of the house was that it was primarily made from wood. It looked like something taken straight out of the past or from some movie, like Lord of the Rings. 

Mismatched tables and chairs took up most of the space in the room. They were also made from wood, and looked old and used. Sturdy old handcrafted oak furniture, that went out of fashion 20 years ago. They probably weighed a ton too.  
There was maybe about ten people in the room, but that wasn’t so surprising. Even though the house was spacious enough to allow more people, Derek knew that most preferred to be by their designated sleeping spots by this time of night. Derek stood in the doorway looking at everything for a bit too long, because the other people started noticing. He swallowed nervously and sat down at the nearest empty table. The others returned to their food. Derek was sitting quietly pulling at the frayed edges of his cloves just enjoying the warmth when someone placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of him. 

He looked up, eyes widening when he saw the young man standing in front of him. Kind golden brown eyes looked back at him, and Derek was given a small smile before the boy returned to what Derek assumed was the kitchen. One of the others sitting in the room, a big gruff looking man with a grey beard, looked over at him, quietly assessing him. The man gave a quiet huff and Derek started eating.  
Maybe this place wasn’t so bad. The food was delicious, the others didn’t disturb him and if he would sometimes catch beautiful golden eyes looking his way, well that was just a bonus. 

***TW***

Derek had only been visiting the homeless shelter about a week, when a new face arrived. He was brought by one of the regulars, Jack or something, in much the same way Derek himself had been brought by Erica. 

On the second day Derek had been there, he had learned the name of the one who basically owned the place, Stiles. He was the one who brought Derek his dinner every night. The girl who actually owned the house was named Lydia. She and Stiles were childhood friends, and Lydia had used some of her parent’s wealth to redecorate one of their more unused houses. Some of the others had scoffed a bit, when Lydia’s multiple houses were mentioned, but she was there every weekend helping Stiles make the food so Derek didn’t think there was any real heat behind the many eye rolls. 

He had learned a lot in the week he had been there. It seemed as if he had passed some test the first day and now everyone was slowly opening up to him. He was strangely okay with it. Erica lived at the house with her boyfriend Boyd. Erica’s parents had treated her like nothing was wrong, like she wasn’t ill. They wanted a normal, social butterfly of a daughter. Instead, all the other students had made fun of her and posted her seizures online. She had no friends she could stay with and no other family that wanted to help, so she ran away. Boyd was the oldest of five kids, and when money got tight, he couldn’t make enough with his part-time job so he ran off with Erica. That way his family didn’t have an extra mouth to feed and he got to stay with his girlfriend. Isaac had invited them both, only one month before Derek arrived. 

Isaac had been there much longer, but he wouldn’t tell Derek exactly how long. Derek had seen the scars and burn marks that covered most of Isaac’s body. Isaac quietly told him that his dad used to hit him and lock him in a freezer for hours on end. His mom had died when he was young, and when his older brother died in war their father went off the deep end. Isaac had taken the beating for as long as he was able, but he left at some point. He had had a job at the local veterinary clinic at the time, but hadn’t been able to get a job in New York. 

So, when the new guy arrived after Derek’s first week he figured that he would be left alone the first day and then get welcomed into the fold on his second or third day. The older guy, Bobby, the one who had assessed and judged Derek the first day only narrowed his eyes at the new guy and kept shooting unhappy glances at him. Derek didn’t know why, as the guy was sitting alone eating, much like Derek had his first day. Bobby’s uneasiness made Derek tense up as well. They both remained tense all throughout dinner; even though Derek tried to make himself distracted by listening to Erica and Isaac discuss who the best female superhero is. 

Stiles came down the stairs not fifteen minutes later, almost falling over in his haste to get downstairs. Derek was momentarily distracted by the fact that Stiles was only wearing a tight black t-shirt, so it took him some time to notice the towels, combs and scissors that Stiles brought with him. “Come on Isaac. Go sit in the chair.” Stiles said cheerily, as a few of the others snickered.

Isaac whined and grumbled that he didn’t want to, but he still made his way to the chair Stiles had pointed out for him. Stiles kindly reminded him that he had a job interview in two days and that he needed to look his best. The reminder made Isaac relinquish the hold he had on his worn-out beanie and Stiles pulled it off with a quick movement. Isaac was still pouting something fiercely when Stiles started washing his hair. It probably would have been done more easily in the bathroom, but Derek knew that the drain in the shower was shitty, and that Stiles had been saving up and pressuring Lydia to get it replaced. 

“Just be glad that he doesn’t have to shave you” Bobby laughed in Isaac’s direction. Isaac cracked a smile at that as Bobby turned to Derek. “The first time he had to shave one of us, he nicked me something awful. He just couldn’t get it right cos’ he can’t grow a beard to save his life. I won’t let him anywhere near my beard again.” He said patting almost affectionately at his beard. 

“Hey! That’s not true, I can grow a beard, it just doesn’t complement my youthful face. And it was only the first couple times; I’ve gotten better with a razor!” Stiles said indignant, as the entire room laughed good-naturedly at him. ‘It wasn’t that bad’ Derek heard Stiles mumble under his breath as he returned to Isaac’s hair. 

Stiles was done half an hour later, and Erica squealed as she saw Isaac. “You’re going to get a job!”. Isaac merely raised an eyebrow at her, as if to ask ‘how would you know?’ “Oh please, you look adorable! You look like an angle with those cheekbones and baby blues.” Isaac blushed at this causing Erica to cackle at him and for Boyd to look on fondly. Derek smiled at them, and he saw Stiles do the same as he picked up the bucket of now dirtied water. He was still watching Erica and Isaac when he felt the entire room tense up. It felt like a current of electricity went through the room making everyone aware that something was wrong. He turned his head just in time to see Bobby prying the new guy’s fingers of off Stiles. He had had his fingers on Stiles’ wrist grabbing hard enough that Derek could the red against Stile otherwise pale skin. The new guys other hand had somehow found it’s way to Stiles’ ass and Bobby yanked his hand so forcefully that Derek was sure he heard bones crack. 

The dirty water was flowing all over the floor after Stiles had dropped the bucket. One of the others, an elderly woman, Anne, Derek believed was her name, rushed from her seat taking Stiles around the shoulders and pulling him into the kitchen. Derek only managed to catch a glimpse of Stiles face, but what he saw made anger course through him. Real anger that was not meant to keep people away, as he actually wanted nothing more than grab ahold of Stiles and never let him go. Because Stiles had looked terrified. Not just uncomfortable or scared, but terrified. 

Bobby moved dragging the new guy with him, causing Derek to once again turn his head in their direction.  
“That is not acceptable! We don’t do things like that. Ever! Don’t do that again, not to anyone, but especially not to Stiles” Bobby said, voice frighteningly calm and quiet. 

“Oh come on! I can’t be the first of you to get on that. It’s his own damn fault for having a mouth like that” The guy said angrily, as if he wasn’t the one who was way out of line. That comment got him thrown against the wall next to the door. His head banged against the wood with a loud sound, but he wisely didn’t say anything. 

“Do you know how I met Stiles? No? Some rich stuck up guys from his class thought that he was easy prey. Stiles’ smart mouth has always gotten him into trouble and they wanted to show him that they were the top dogs. Stiles broke one of their noses and dislocated one of their knees before the three of them managed to hold him down. Me and my two friends heard him screaming from two blocks away. Course we wanted to help, so we got Stiles away from them before they truly tried anything, and had ‘em pissing their pants within seconds. Those guys are in jail now. The point of this story is that even though Stiles can take care of himself, we will always be there to make whatever is hurting him go the fuck away!”  
Bobby pressed him into the wall even more before continuing. “So, if you don’t get the fuck out and forget this place I’m gonna hafta hurt ya’. Then I’ll get your ass sent to jail. Stiles’ dad is a sheriff you know. Helps if you’re dealing with cops.”

“I can cut of his balls if that’ll help” Isaac said from behind Derek. He almost sounded bored, but his shoulders were tense and the towel was hanging around his neck clearly forgotten. 

“So now you leave and you never come back. Don’t touch anyone like that again. I’ll make sure the police knows about you. I don’t like them, but I like people like you even less.” With that, Bobby practically threw him out the door and slammed it shut.  
The entire room was frozen, and Derek didn’t know why but there had been something truly scary about what Bobby had just done. It wasn’t really what he said, more the way he said it and the look in his eyes. It had been a look of fierce protection, almost like a father’s. 

Rick who was probably one of the two friends Bobby had mentioned clapped Bobby on the shoulder with a heavy hand. That seemed to make the room unfreeze and suddenly everyone was moving. Jack, who had brought the new guy, was frantically apologizing saying he didn’t know he was such an asshole. 

Derek felt a hand slip around his wrist and looked over at Erica who shook her head and motioned for him to follow her upstairs to an empty room. She quickly disappeared into the room she shared with Boyd. It was the first time he slept in the house. 

***TW***

Derek had slept poorly, the softness of the bed a stark contrast to the hard surfaces he was used to. Therefore, he was up and out of bed the moment he saw the sun rising over the horizon. He stumbled tiredly down the stairs, surprised when he saw Stiles standing in the ‘living room’ with a broomstick in his hands. He thought it was rather weird to use a broomstick, when Derek knew for a fact they had a vacuum. Something must have shown on his face because Stiles cracked a small smile at him.

“The vacuum wakes them all up” He said placing the broom along the wall. They had been silent for no more than ten seconds, when Stiles seemed to explode with the need to fill the silence with words. Derek couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

“So… you’re up early! Early bird gets the worm and all, but personally, I prefer ‘all good comes to those who wait’ because that allows me to sleep in. Not that I am. Sleeping in that is. I have class today, but don’t worry Danny will be here this morning and I’ll be back by tonight. Not that you care, why would you care who serves your dinner, right?”

“I care” Derek couldn’t stop himself from saying it. He couldn’t believe that Stiles didn’t know what it meant to him, to all of them, that he was there every night. 

“You… do?” Stiles asked, smiling when Derek nodded his conformation. 

“Do you want…. I can cut your hair if you want? And shave you? I promise I really have gotten better with a razor.” Stiles laughed a little nervously. 

Derek nodded again “Sure”.

Stiles seemed flabbergasted for a moment, mouth hanging open, before he too nodded and ambled up the stairs for the things he needed. He came back a moment later arms filled with all sort of stuff. Derek got a grateful smile when he took some of it from Stiles carrying it to the designated spot. He wasn’t sure when the last time he had showered was. Showers were nice and Derek didn’t deserve nice things. Which was why he wasn’t thinking about how nice it felt to be staying at the house or to have Stiles quietly washing his hair. Derek…. Derek really hadn’t thought it through when he said yes to Stiles cutting his hair. His hands were running calmly through Derek by now relatively long hair. All the while, he was humming something to himself, never truly able to stay silent. 

“How much did you hear yesterday?” Stiles asked out of the blue. “Great” he huffed, when Derek remained quiet. “You know, if he had done anything other than what he did yesterday, I would have just punched him in the face… but ever since that day, the day I met Bobby and the rest, I just freeze. Bobby and Rick helped me over to where they slept. They had a fire going and they gave me this dirty old blanket. It was warm and exactly what I needed. I still have it” Stiles sighed quietly, and Derek sat frozen on the chair, unsure why Stiles was telling him this, but unwilling to move if it would make Stiles stop talking.

“I was so stupid! I had to go and run my mouth to those guys after they harassed one of my classmates for being gay”

“Don’t say that. You are anything but stupid Stiles! You take such great care of everyone here, even though this place is barely scraping by. You make Isaac laugh and make Erica feel like it’s okay for her to ask for the money to her medication. You understand Boyd and help him pick out a Christmas card for his family every year. You are funny, and you don’t think any less of anyone here, unless they give you a good reason to. That is what I’ve learned about you in just one week. Imagine what someone who have known you longer might be able to say.” Derek was almost reeling when he finished. He had no idea that he had allowed himself to notice Stiles that much. He was suddenly struck by the thought that this was the most he had spoken since Laura died. It seemed ridiculous that nothing else since then had ever mattered enough for him to speak up. Stiles mattered though, and Derek couldn’t believe that someone as good and kind as Stiles couldn’t see himself the same way as everyone else did. 

Stiles was seemingly flabbergasted for the second time that day, and Derek almost felt proud for rendering him speechless two times, when he had never heard Stiles be quiet for more than a couple of seconds.  
“You have a twig in your hair” he finally said, clearly still processing the load Derek just dumped on him. For some stupid reason it caused Derek to blush. Stiles was this wonderful person full of life about to graduate from college, and Derek was a semi homeless person with twigs in his hair. It seemed ridiculous that Derek had even briefly considered what it might be like to kiss Stiles. 

“Do you really mean… oh my god are you blushing!?!” Stiles blurted, practically climbing into Derek’s lab to get a closer look at the blush beneath his beard. It almost seemed like Stiles had forgotten their previous conversation, but when he looked into Derek’s eyes, his golden eyes were soft, searching and strangely vulnerable. Stiles only broke eye contact when he reached for the razor and the shaving cream. Derek tried his best to ignore the feeling of Stiles in his lab and the razor gliding over his skin. If he had read the entire situation wrong, he would be the biggest asshole in the world, when he knew what Stiles had been through. 

“Okay… all done” Stiles whispered his face only a few inches from Derek’s. He made no move to get off Derek, and Derek selfishly didn’t want him to move. “Did you really mean what you said? Is that how you see me?” Stiles asked quietly

“Yes” Derek said immediately, because even though there was no chance he could be with Stiles, he could still be honest with him. He could still try to make him see what a wonderful person he is. 

Stiles swallowed, and glanced at the floor before nodding “Good”

Then soft hesitant lips met Derek’s and he couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss. Stiles was still hesitant, but gaining confidence when Derek didn’t push him away, but pulled him closer like he had wanted to do for days. The kiss ended too soon, with both of them breathless, and Derek couldn’t help but give Stiles one last soft peck on the lips. 

“I’m not really homeless” Derek confessed. 

Stiles gave a small smile “That’s okay. I figured, but neither are Erica or Boyd. This place is also for people who need a safe space to be, people who are running from something or healing. It’s unconventional, but it’s a place to feel a little less sad”

They stayed downstairs talking and trading lazy kisses until Erica came stomping down the stairs angry that Stiles didn’t wake her and telling him to get to class or he would be late. Derek did see the smile she tried to hide though, so she probably wasn’t that angry with them.

Stiles and Derek parted with yet another addicting kiss, but it was okay. Because Derek knew that Stiles would be back after his classes were finished. Maybe it was okay to have nice things, to have people to love and to feel a little less sad. Maybe even truly happy one day, and with Stiles, Derek had no doubt that they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of it.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos :)  
> If you spot any errors please tell me so that I might get a chance to correct them. (There might be quite a few mistakes)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
